Hot and Cold
by Regina Baechler
Summary: Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest:Una novia se da a la fuga dejando al novio plantado en el altar.4 amantes.Alcohol e razones destrozados.
1. Chapter 1

**Teenage Dreams Twilight Contest**

**Nombre de la historia**: HOT AND COLD

**Nombre de las autoras:** Regina Baechler en colaboración con la flamante y genial escritora -DuLce aMoR-

**Pareja:** Alice/Jasper - Emmett/Rosalie

**Número de palabras: **11.049 (Ups! Nos emocionamos)

**Rated/Advertencias:** M, "Dulces de Limón",hay escena subidas de tono, si no eres mayorcita con criterio "de-formado" no nos hacemos responsables por traumas infantiles así como tampoco nos hacemos responsables por combustiones espontáneas. NO AL PLAGIO.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, nostras los tomamos prestados para jugar con ellos un rato, sin fines de lucro solo por diversión. NO AL PLAGIO. Inspirada en Hot and Cold de Katy Perry

**Summary: **Una novia que se da a la fuga dejando al novio plantado en el altar. Cuatro amantes, intercambios de parejas, alcohol e infidelidades. Corazones destrozados.

* * *

><p><strong>HOT AND COLD<strong>

_...__You change your Mind_

_Like a girl changes Cothes_

_Yeah you, PMS_

_Like a bitch_

_I would know_

_And you ever think_

_Always speak criticaly..._

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador's POV<strong>

_La boda_, momento soñado de toda mujer, desde que se es una niña. Todo debe ser perfecto. El vestido debe ser divino y que deje a las demás con una evidente envidia. Las damas de honor, tienen que ser tus mejores amigas, y deben lucir hermosas, nunca tanto como la novia, pero si lo suficientemente guapas para llamar la atención de los codiciados solteros.

En este momento se hallaba nuestra novia, a minutos de decir el si y jurar ante Dios que estaría siempre al lado de quien ha escogido como compañero para toda la vida. Se encontraba realizando los toques finales para su grandiosa presentación. Su madre la abraza efusivamente y su corazón está rebosante de orgullo. Se queda en la pequeña habitación junto a sus damas de honor.

- ¡Te ves hermosa, Alice!.- Dijo su amiga del alma Rosalie, llorando con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Eres la novia más linda!.- Acotó Bella, su cuñada y gran amiga

Entran los padrinos del novio, a ver lo hermosa que se ve la novia.

- ¡Hermanita! ¡Estás preciosa! ¿¡No es así Jazz!.- Dijo un emocionado Edward, su hermano mayor, la abraza y le besa la mejilla.

Jasper, el otro padrino, se halla apoyado en el marco de la puerta, de brazos cruzados, tratando de no mirar a la novia, pero finalmente lo hace. Con una mezcla de emoción y tristeza, dice:

- Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida, sin duda pareces un ángel…Sé que serás feliz junto a Emmett

-Gracias Jazz.- Susurró la futura novia sin despegar la mirada de él.

Después de unos golpecitos a la puerta, se asoma el padre de la novia.

- Es hora, cielo.- Le dice a su hija, en un tono calmo para transmitir tranquilidad y confianza.

-Tu cabello todo un reto cariño, pero te ves muy guapo.- Bella le intentó acomodar el cabello a su marido pero no funcionó.- Muy bien, vamos nosotros.

Edward y Bella caminaron hacia el altar, pero ahora como los padrinos de su mejores amigos; Jasper y Rosalie los siguieron. La iglesia tenía un bello decorado; flores por doquier, un arco en el altar, con ángeles tallados en madera.

Un novio evidentemente nervioso a la espera de su futura mujer, a su lado le acompañan sus dos mejores amigos que son sus padrinos de boda.

Las puertas de acceso se abren dejando entrever los rayos del sol, hacen su ingreso las damas de honor, toman su lugar en el altar frente a los padrinos, con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad por sus amigos. Comienza a sonar la marcha nupcial, ingresa la flamante novia del brazo de su padre, un tanto insegura al caminar.

A la mitad del pasillo se para en seco, mira fijamente al novio, a sus damas de honor y a los padrinos, queda mirando fijamente a uno de ellos, y luego vuelve a fijar su mirada en el novio.

-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó Bella con los labios.

-¡No puedo Bells!… ¡Me voy!- Contestó con los labios la aterrada novia y vuelve la mirada hacia su padre, negando con la cabeza y una evidente expresión de de horror cruza por su rostro, se zafa del brazo paterno y emprende su huida fuera de la iglesia.

-¡Lo siento!- Dice con los labios al pálido novio que no entendía lo que sucedía con ella.

Corriendo, lanza el ramo de novia, se saca los tacones y los lanza lejos, caen directamente en la cabeza de Mike Newton, quien grababa la boda junto a su asistente Jessica Stanley quien corre como loca a recibir el ramo de novia.

Su padre queda perplejo, parado en medio del pasillo de la iglesia, ante la inminente huida de su hija, mirando a su mujer, tratando de entender que es lo que ha sucedido.

Alice, toma una bicicleta que encuentra apoyada en una de las paredes de la iglesia y se larga pedaleando.

En la iglesia, todos perplejos, el novio, mira sin entender nada a sus amigos, y se larga a la siga de la novia. Le siguen las damas de honor y los padrinos, mientras los padres perplejos tratan de arreglar el desastre.

Mientras Alice seguía pedaleando frenéticamente la bicicleta robada, no dejaba de pensar en lo que había hecho.

Las lágrimas, ya iban haciendo su aparición, corriendo todo el rimel depositado en las pestañas.

"_¡Soy una mierda! ¿¡Cómo fui capaz de hacerle eso a mi osito Emmett, quien siempre ha estado incondicionalmente a mi lado! ¡Por Dios! ¡Soy de lo peor!_

_¡Horror! ¡Maldito Jasper Hale!... ¡Como te odio Jasper, te odio!_

_¡Diablos!... ¡Lágrimas traicioneras! ¡Se me correrá todo el perfecto maquillaje!"_

Alice, se internó en el bosque que le servía de refugio cuando era más pequeña.

Se deshizo de la bicicleta y comenzó a caminar en el frondoso bosque; a su paso, las ramas de los árboles desgarraban su hermoso vestido, dejando restos en el sendero que había escogido para huir. Finalmente, exhausta y aún llorando con dolor y tristeza, cayó en el suelo fangoso, ensuciando aun más su hermoso traje de novia.

…_I should know_

_That you're no_

_Good for me…_

**Alice´s POV Flasback**

_Los tiernos 12 años._

-Se los dije, Alice Cullen es una débil- Y ahí estaba él, el dueño de mis pesadillas hechas realidad, Jasper Hale, para ser un niño de 12 años era demasiado arrogante- ¿Entonces, que Alice, aceptas que yo gané?

-¡Nunca!- Escupí las palabras.

-¡Vamos Alice tú puedes!- Me alentó mi amiga Bella- Solamente besa al sapo y Jasper tendrá que aceptar que perdió. Se nos hace tarde pequeña, le prometí a tu hermano que te dejaría a tiempo en casa.

-¡Pero es asqueroso! ¡Bells, además de que puede tener microbios y yo no me quiero enfermar!- Chillé.

-¡La bebé Cullen no puede besar a un sapo! – Comenzó a canturrear él. Rosalie y Bella, mis dos mejores amigas comenzaron a cuchichear, creo que ellas me iban a ayudar con mi apuesta.

-Tenemos un mejor plan- Bella se acercó hasta mi oído – Rosie y yo creemos que mejor le des un beso a Jasper.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Ustedes están locas Bella! ¡No lo voy a hacer!

-Vamos Al, tu puedes hacerlo – Rosalie habló- Además- Se acercó hasta mi y me susurro al oído- Mi hermano nunca especificó a que sapo debías besar

-¡Pero eso sería igual o hasta peor de asqueroso, no quiero!

-¿¡Quieres ser la esclava de mi hermano por un mes! Bella y yo escuchamos lo que tenia planeado hacerte si perdías la apuesta, dijo algo sobre sus calcetines sucios, ¡y sabes que los usa por más de una semana¡

- ¡Está bien lo haré!

-¿¡Qué harás!- Preguntó Bella asombrada

-¡Ya lo verás amiga!- Le cerré un ojo y me acerqué hasta Jasper – ¡Oye tú rubio! estoy lista.

-¡Vaya, vaya! ¿Entonces dejarás de llorar como niña, y cumplirás la apuesta bebé Alice?

-¡Sip lo haré!

-Muy bien – Jasper puso a la altura de su rostro el animal, mientras no dejaba de burlarse de mi- ¿James tienes lista la cámara? ¡Jamás olvidarás este día Alice!

-¡Jamás lo olvidaras tú Jasper!- Apenas terminé de hablar tiré de la camisa a Jasper hacia mi rostro y lo besé, no podía creérmelo ¡era mi primer beso! y se lo había dado a _Jasper Hale_. Fueron al menos unos 10 segundos y de pronto Jasper estaba frente a mi totalmente pálido y asustado.

-¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso enana!- Me gritó

-Tú nunca especificaste que sapo besar…

Xxxx

_A los dulces 15 años. _

Desde ese día la relación entre Jasper Hale y mía no mejoró en nada, seguíamos insultándonos cada vez que nos veíamos, discutíamos en clases sin importar cual fuera, incluso una vez me acorraló en mi casillero porque lo saqué de mi equipo de trabajo, le di un rodillazo en sus partes sensibles y me dejó de molestar una semana, al mismo tiempo que el moretón de mi brazo desapareció.

-Tierra llamando a Alice… - Bella me hacía señas frente a mis ojos- ¿Dónde andas amiga? Llevo horas hablando sin cesar y tú no me contestas

-Perdóname Bells, ¿Qué me decías?

-¡Que hoy es el día!

-¿El día para que…?

-¡El día! Ya sabes ese día especial.

-¿Y es especial porqué…?

-Como se ve que ni siquiera me prestaste atención Mary Alice, te estoy diciendo que hoy por fin tu hermano y yo vamos a hacer el amor.

-¡Bella!- Grite tapándome los oídos- ¡No tenias que ser tan gráfica por Dios, apenas tengo 15 años y tu novio es mi hermano, deberías ser mas consiente conmigo!

-Fui sutil las primeras 3 veces que lo dije pero nunca me pusiste atención Alice, ¿entonces que dices?

-Pues… no se… estoy muy feliz por ti Bella.

-¿Solo feliz?

-Mi hermano te adora Bella no tienes nada de preocuparte, y estoy 100% segura de que él en verdad te ama.

-¿Tu lo crees?

-Si no lo hiciera no llevaría un año de novio contigo, y no harían… lo que piensan hacer hoy Bella- Dije con un suspiro.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?

-¿Y si yo no encuentro nunca a mi príncipe azul Bells? Voy a ser una solterona el resto de mi vida.

- ¡Alice por Dios eres casi una niña! no puedes decir que serás una solterona, te falta mucho por vivir. Yo tuve suerte de encontrar a un chico lindo como tu hermano, pero si no hubiera sido así, continuaría con mi vida. Ya aparecerá el chico que sea digno de tener tu corazón pequeña Alice, así que quita esa carita de cachorro triste

-Nadie se va a fijar en una enana como yo…

-Alice no digas eso, estas cambiando, crecerás mas, y te saldrán más caderas y pechos. Tienes un cabello largo hermoso que muchas chicas envidian

-¡Pero uso frenillos!

-Tu hermano también los usaba a tu edad y eso no impidió que yo saliera con él. Alice estas creciendo pero ya verás que tu cuerpo cambiará y te pondrás muy hermosa y esas chicas que tanto te molestan se morirán de envidia.

-¿De verdad lo crees Bells?

-¡Por supuesto! Mira a Rosalie, ella se ha puesto muy linda ¿y crees que eso le importa? No, ella es feliz en el taller de su padre haciendo lo que le gusta, importándole muy poco si su cara se llena de aceite de motor. Tú deberías hacer lo mismo Alice, eres una excelente artista, diseñas ropa muy impresionante para la edad que tienes

-Gracias Bella eres una gran amiga- La abracé.

-Tú también lo eres pequeña Alice, y una excelente cuñada

-¿Cómo puedo agradecerte esto que haces por mi Bella?- Pregunté separándome de ella

-No es nada, para eso estamos las amigas- Sonrió- Pero puedes pagármelo haciendo mi vestido de bodas dentro de algunos años

-Sería todo un honor

Xxxxx

_A los 17 años…_

-¿¡Qué demonios te hiciste Mary Alice Cullen!

-¿Te gusta Eddie? Es mi nuevo look- La adolescente no dejaba de mirarse al espejo- desde ahora soy una nueva Alice.

-¿Nueva Alice? ¡Te cortaste todo el cabello! A mamá le dará un ataque

-No me corte todo el cabello soquete, solo un poco…

-¿Un poco? Lo tenías hasta la cintura y ahora lo tienes hasta las orejas… sabes que Alice has lo que quieras, tienes 17 años y ya eres casi una adulta, actúa como mejor lo creas.

-Gracias Eddie… ahora si me disculpas, lárgate de mi habitación tengo que vestirme que voy a salir ya

-¿A dónde crees que vas enana?

-A una fiesta hermano, así que vete ya o me quitaré la toalla y no creo que quieras verme desnuda.

-¡Alice cállate!- Su hermano salió corriendo de la habitación, por lo que la pequeña Cullen cerró la puerta y se paró frente al espejo de su habitación. Su cuerpo había cambiado casi totalmente con la llegada de la adolescencia: creció un poco más, sus pechos también crecieron, las caderas se hicieron levemente más pronunciadas y decidió cortarse la mata de cabello que le llegaba hasta la cintura, hasta un poco mas debajo de las orejas, su espesa y negra cabellera ya no estaba, ahora con ayuda de fijador, su corto cabello tenía las puntas hacia todos lados.

-Me veo… diferente… pero esto es parte de mi nueva yo. Soy una nueva Alice, sólo que en versión mejorada de mi.- Habló la chica al espejo mientras se maquillaba; terminó de pintarse y buscó en su guardarropa, se puso un corto vestido, una chaqueta de cuero negra entallada encima y sus preciosos zapatos de aguja negra, cogió su bolso y dio una última mirada al espejo- Me veo preciosa

Alice llegó la fiesta de Oliver Kane; Rosalie había pasado por ella en su auto y ahora hacían una entrada espectacular, todos voltean a verla, las chicas cuchicheando sobre lo bien o mal que se veía, y los chicos, oh, los chicos, no dejaban de mirarla y entonces la mirada que más le interesaba estaba sobre ella.

Jasper Hale, quien estaba en el sofá con un cigarrillo en la mano mientras una rubia falsa le besaba el cuello, no dejaba de mirarla. ¿Quién rayos era esa sexy chica? Se le hacia muy conocida, los pequeños pechos y su menudo cuerpo, le recordaba a… no podía ser ¡era su demonio personal!

-¿Alice?- El rubio se separó de la tipa y caminó hacia Alice

-Hola Jasper

-¡Que demonios te hiciste Alice! Estás… estás…

-¿Linda? – Preguntó con miedo.

-Iba a decir muy buena pero concuerdo contigo con lo de linda

-Gracias Jazz.- Contestó la chica con un ligero sonrojo. Quién iba imaginar lo que desencadenaría su respuesta

Después de algunos besos, abrazos, cigarrillos y muchos vasos de alcohol las cosas se pusieron un tanto calientes…

-¡Dios… Jasper sigue así, así!

-¿Más fuerte cariño?

-¡Si, si… oh dios! ¡Oh dios!

-Me… -embestida- llamo… -embestida- Jasper _cariño_

-¡Si, si Jasper!– Fue el último grito de la chica, su orgasmo había llegado y todo gracias a él, su maldito demonio en persona. Recargó su cabeza en el sudado pecho del chico mientras él le hacia cariños en su espalda.

-Me fascina tener sexo contigo Alice…

-¡¿Qué?- Gritó la chica.

-Ya sabes cariño, te transformas en toda una felina cuando tenemos sexo, te lo digo por…

- Repite lo que acabas de decir Hale

-Que te transformas en toda una fiera

-¡No eso idiota!

-Alice creo que no te sigo…

-¿Dices que tenemos solo sexo? ¡Esto no es solo sexo Jasper!

-¿No lo es?

-¡Por supuesto que no! llevamos más de un año viéndonos, besándonos, y hasta donde yo creía haciendo el amor… y ahora tu maldito idiota vienes y me dices que te fascina tener sexo conmigo, ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa Hale! ¿Estás tirando nuestra relación por…?

-¡Woaaa para tu tren Alice!- El rubio se levantó de la cama sin importarle su desnudez- ¿De qué relación estás hablando?

-¿Cómo de que relación? ¡De la nuestra Jasper!

-Nosotros no tenemos una relación Alice, más que las sexuales y somos muy buenos en eso ¿no lo crees bebé?

-¡No me digas bebé pedazo de cretino humano!- Chilló la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

- ¡Alice por Dios!

-¡Yo… pensé… que teníamos algo Jasper… que sentías lo mismo por mi, como yo lo siento por ti!

- Alice lo único que siento por ti es…

-… ¿¡Calentura, me ves como algo follable Jasper Hale!

-Iba a decir que lo que siento por ti es cariño, pero seamos sinceros Alice ¡estás muy buena para mi salud mental!

- ¡Eres un… hijo de puta!- Alice le lanzó el reloj despertador y casi le da en la cabeza.

-¿¡Estas loca! ¡Eso casi me mata!

-¡Y no tienes idea de como me arrepiento de que no fuera así!… ¿¡Y sabes de lo que mas me arrepiento! ¡De ser una estúpida! –Alice se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse- ¡De ser una idiota, de confiar en ti ciegamente como le he hecho todo este tiempo!

-¿Quieres dejar de gritarme? ¡Y deja de vestirte que estábamos teniendo un buen sexo Alice!… ¿Por qué todas las mujeres tienen que arruinarlo todo?

-¿¡Arruinarlo todo! ¡Sabes que, tienes toda la razón Jasper yo tenía que arruinarlo todo!

- ¡Vamos Alie! no tienes que ponerte así, quítate toda esa ropa que te estorba y vuelve a la cama nena, nos revolcamos un rato y listo, asunto olvidado

Alice ya no pudo mas terminó de vestirse y discretamente encontró una pelota de béisbol en el suelo, la levantó y abrió la puerta de la recamara, no sin antes decirle a Jasper su primer amor, las últimas palabras que cruzaría con él.

-Sabes Jazz… pensé que había una pequeña parte de ti por la que valía la pena luchar, tenía la esperanza de que cambiarías, de que te podrías enamorar de mí… pero veo que eso nunca pasará, solo te interesa follar con cualquier tipa que se te ponga enfrente … ¡me das lástima Jasper!

-¿¡Entonces que esperas mocosa! ¡Lárgate de aquí si tanto asco me tienes! … ¡Sólo eres una niña malcriada que quiere sentirse grande por un momento! ¡Además ni siquiera haces un buen oral!...- Masculló Jasper, unos segundos después la pelota dio directamente hacia su mejilla con una fuerza impresionante- ¡Demonios Alice! ¡Eso si me dolió!- Él ya no supo más, Alice había desaparecido de la habitación.

La pequeña Cullen bajó las escaleras, con la mirada baja y su corazón destrozado saliendo disparado de su cuerpo; atravesó el salón y tomó una botella de tequila, regularmente no bebía pero _qué demonios_, esta era una fiesta y ella se iba a divertir.

Caminó por toda la casa hasta llegar a un rincón de una habitación, se sentó en el suelo y se puso a tomar directo de la botella, quería olvidar todo lo que le recordaba a Jasper Hale, ¿pero como rayos iba a hacerlo? De pronto alzó la mirada Emmett McCarthy estaba frente a ella sosteniendo una botella de vodka con una mirada terrible, parecía como si acabara de salir de un funeral, con la cabeza lo invitó a que sentara junto a ella. Ambos querían dar una pasada a la página, ahora debían averiguar como hacerlo…

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador's POV<strong>

Mientras Alice, se hallaba sollozando desconsoladamente en el frío y húmedo bosque de Forks, Emmett, las damas de honor y los padrinos decidieron separarse para ir en su búsqueda. Bella con su esposo Edward, irían a buscarla a la casa paterna; mientras Emmett y Rosalie, al centro comercial. Sabían que cada vez que Alice entraba en crisis, se desahogaba en una sesión de compras; mientras que Jasper, decidió ir a buscarla al bosque, donde en una posibilidad muy remota podría hallarla.

**48 horas antes, Las despedidas de Soltero.**

_La despedida de Emmett_

Pasaron por la casa de Emmett, lo llevarían a algún club de Port Angeles, con vendas en los ojos y un saco en la cabeza, simulando algún tipo de secuestro.

Emmett abrió la puerta de la casa, y sus dos mejores amigos y padrinos de boda, le vendan los ojos, le amarran las manos y le ponen un saco viejo en la cabeza, lo meten al vehículo y lo llevan rumbo a Port Angeles.

El vehiculo está que revienta, lleno no cabe ninguna aguja. Afortunadamente, Edward pidió la mini van a su madre, pensando en que en ese coche cabrían todos los chicos.

- ¡Te doy mi más sincero sentido pésame!- Le dijo Jake a Emmett

- "Matricidio" ¿¡Por qué tú Emm! - Dijo en broma quejándose James.

-¡Por Dios, dejen de asustar al chico!- Edward salió a su rescate- Tranquilo Emm, vamos a pasarla bien.

Una vez que se bajaron del coche, comenzaría la diversión. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaba el grupo de amigos en su totalidad, casi el mismo tiempo que salieron de la preparatoria.

Cada uno siguió su camino en ciudades distintas. Edward y Bella, estudiaron medicina, y se radicaron en Seattle. James con su esposa Victoria, viven en Washington; James es del FBI. Jacob, estudió medicina veterinaria, se radicó en San Francisco y ahí conoció a su futura esposa, Nessie, a quien invitó a la boda para que le acompañara.

Los hermanos Hale, huyeron del frío Forks hacia la calidez de Loa Ángeles, California. Jasper es bombero y Rosalie es dueña de un exclusivo taller mecánico. Alice y Emmett, se fueron a New York, donde Alice estudió diseño de modas y Emmett se formó como chef. Al principio solo se veían como amigos, y con el tiempo comenzaron a salir.

Entraron a un club de strippers. Esa era la genial idea de Jazz. Beber hasta hartarse, pedir un baile privado a una de las bailarinas exóticas para exclusividad del novio, como regalo de sus amigos; ver como las chicas bailan sensualmente el caño (tubo), y volver a beber una y otra vez hasta perder el conocimiento, volver a deleitarse con las bailarinas exóticas, hablando de temas de "hombres", fumando habanos cubanos, bebiendo más alcohol.

Emmett quedó más que ebrio, incapaz de moverse por si mismo. Jasper, lo llevó a su casa. En realidad no era su casa, era la de su padre. Él y Rosalie, habían llegado hacía tan solo unos días atrás para el gran acontecimiento y decidieron quedarse en casa de su progenitor, cada uno en sus antiguos cuartos. Era como volver a la infancia.

Jasper guió a su gran amigo hacia la habitación de Rosalie.

- Jasssssszzzzzssssssssppperrrr, amigoooo, ¿sabhes que te quiero musho?

- Si, yo también… ¡Dios! ¡Qué borracho haz quedado! ¡Y cómo pesas!

- Jassssszzzperrrrrr…eres un idootaa… ¿¡cómo pudiste dejar ir a Alice! Ella esh maravillosa…pero tú amigoo, eres un imbécil…yo me casaré con ella…

Dicho esto, Jasper, se enfadó, pero lo dejó pasar, pues su amigo estaba demasiado ebrio para darse cuenta de lo que hablaba.

Finalmente, tumbó a Emmett en la cama de Rosalie.

- ¡Mmmmhhh! ¡qué aroma más exquisiiitooo! ¡Huele a mi Rose!

Jasper, no tomó en cuenta el comentario de Emmett, sabía que cuando adolescentes, Emm, estuvo enamorado de Rosalie, pero ella nunca lo tomó enserio.

Emmett, se quedó tumbado en la cama de Rosalie, embriagado de su aroma.

* * *

><p><strong>Emmett's Pov Flashback<strong>

_A los dulces 16_

_Una desesperada conversación telefónica_

- ¡Hey Rose! ¿Puedes ayudarme? ¡Mi estúpido auto me dejó botado!

- ¿Emm? ¡Otra vez!

- ¡No sé que será está vez!

- ¡Eso te pasa por no pedirme que te acompañara cuando lo compraste! ¡Es una porquería de vehículo! ¡Te lo dije! ¡Te dije que no compraras esa chatarra!

- ¡Vamos Rose! ¡No es una porquería! Chatarra tal vez, pero definitivamente no una porquería…

- ¡Siempre te deja botado! ¿Dónde estás?

- Cerca de la casa de Jake

- Está bien, espérame allí, iré con la grúa para remolcarte

Mi hermosa Rosalie se bajó de la grúa, y con una habilidad excepcional enganchó mi pedazo de basura listo para remolcarlo. Con una mueca me indicó que me sentara con ella…Odiaba mi coche. Realmente lo detestaba, siempre le daba demasiado trabajo. Lo reparaba, y no alcanzaba a cumplir una semana y ya tenía fallas otra vez.

En el taller, metida en vehiculo, examinándolo, no podía verse más sexy; una ajustada polera blanca sin mangas, con manchas de aceite y grasa de motor, su cabello recogido sobre una coleta, aunque dejaba que unos mechones le cayeran sobre el rostro; unos jeans desgastados por el uso; sus manos y rostro llenos de grasa y manchas negras… ¡Divina! Sencillamente hermosa…más sexy, nada, nada que se le compare.

- Lo siento Emm…es más grave de lo que creí, tendrás que dejármelo para revisarlo bien

- ¿Tan malo es?

- Te lo dije, debiste pedirme que te acompañara… ¡te compraste una mierda de auto!

- ¡Cielos! ¿Y ahora como diablos iré a la prepa?

- Si quieres, puedo pasar por ti, hasta que arreglemos tu coche

- ¿En serio harías eso por mi?

- Pero claro Emm ¿para qué están los amigos?

Xxxx

_A los 17_

_En el Taller Mecánico_

- ¡Vamos Rose…debe haber algo que puedas hacer por mi auto!

- ¡Lo siento Emm!…ya no hay nada más que hacer, excepto venderlo por partes, si quieres puedo decirte a quien vendérselo, con eso puedo ayudarte

- ¡No Rose, no puede ser, mi auto…mi precioso auto!

- Lo siento Emm, pero no hay nada más que yo pueda hacer, tu pedazo de chatarra ha muerto, definitivamente y ya no hay nada más que se pueda hacer

Miré por última vez a mi infiel vehiculo que me dejaba botado en cualquier parte cuando quería. Era definitivo, ya no había nada más que hacer. Era un pedazo de chatarra. Cuando mucho, podría recuperar un poco de la inversión inicial, si me decidía a venderlo por partes como lo había dicho Rosalie.

No pude contenerme, e hice una mueca de dolor, Rose me abrazó y consoló; ella sabía lo que significaba este auto para mi, pues lo había adquirido por mérito propio, juntando dinero desde, desde siempre, haciendo todo tipo de cosas, como vender limonada con Alice, cuando teníamos 8 años, o cortar el césped de los vecinos a los 12; cuidar, pasear y bañar perros a los 14, sacarle los callos a mi abuela...¡puaj!, ¡lo más repugnante que he hecho!…El auto, en si, era mi símbolo de libertad e independencia, pero la mierda de chatarra me fallaba siempre cuando más lo necesitaba.

El abrazo, dejó de ser tan amistoso.

Abracé fuertemente a Rose. ¡Dios! ¡Olía tan bien!

¡Y que sexy se veía con esa camiseta sin mangas blanca, sucia, llena de grasa de motor, esos ceñidos jeans desgastados, que justo, para mi suerte, tenía agujeros bajo el trasero y podía verse parte de su piel!

Hundí mi rostro en su cabello, impregnándome de su aroma.

Volví a inspirar, era una delicia.

Volvió su rostro para verme un poco confusa por mi reacción, y no aguanté más, tomé su delicado y bello rostro entre mis manos y la besé, al principio con delicadeza y ternura, pero a medida que el beso era correspondido, comenzó a ser más fuerte y apasionado. En el estado de éxtasis en el que me encontraba, subí a Rose al capó de mi fallecido auto, y seguí besándola. Sus dulces caricias instaban y me invitaban a más; enroscó sus piernas en torno a mis caderas, y ahí fue mi perdición. De un jirón se deshizo de mi polera y yo destrocé la suya, dejando toda su belleza al descubierto. Tenía la anatomía de una diosa griega. Era una diosa.

Terminamos en el asiento trasero de mi maltrecho coche.

Sí, fue un poco incómodo, por que el interior era estrecho y pequeño, pero Rose se las ingenió para que esa primera vez fuese inolvidable.

Y esa no fue ni la primera y la última vez.

En la escuela, solíamos escabullirnos de vez en cuando, hacia el baño, los camarines del gimnasio, bajo las gradas, en el armario de los productos de limpieza de la escuela o en la azotea; repetidas veces en el taller de su padre; innumerables veces en mi habitación y en la suya; perdí la cuenta de todas la veces que hicimos el amor en todos los lugares inimaginables.

Yo amaba a Rose. Realmente la amaba con locura, era capaz de besar el suelo que ella tocaba. Podía lamer el piso, sólo por que ella había caminado por ahí.

Hasta que me destrozó.

Xxxxx

_A los 18 años…saliendo de la Prepa__ en la magnífica fiesta de graduación de __Oliver Kane_

- ¡Vamos Rosie!

- ¡Qué no Emm!

- ¿Porqué?

- Creo que eso ya lo sabes bien

- Rose, llevamos un poco más de un año juntos, y no puedo creer que no te decidas

- Emm, tu sabes que no me gusta ponerle nombre a lo que tenemos, estamos bien así…teniendo sexo salvaje y desenfrenado cuando queremos

- Rose, yo quiero que seas mi novia y vengas conmigo

- ¡Que ya te dije que no Emm!… ¡Yo no seré nunca la novia de nadie, y no me iré contigo, me voy a California!… ¡No quiero amarrarme de nadie y menos de ti!

- ¡Pero Rose, tu eres mi vida, yo te amo!

- ¡Por eso mismo, no quiero que me sigas amando, no quiero que te amarres de mi! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? ¡Lo único que hace el amor es destrozar los sueños de las personas!

- ¡Rosalie, no te entiendo!

- ¡Vamos Emm!, no seas así, entiende mi punto de vista, no quiero amarrarme a nadie nunca, quiero ser libre y decidir por mi sola las cosas

- ¿Y entonces tampoco te casarías conmigo en unos años más?

- ¡Jamás de los jamases, yo nunca me casaré ni tendré hijos y menos contigo!

- Rosalie…

- ¡Vamos Emm, quiero un poco de sexo desenfrenado aquí y ahora!

- ¡No Rose!… ¡No puedo creer que me rechaces así después de casi dos años juntos!

- Emm, no quiero terminar como mis padres, míralos, a mamá no la veo desde que tengo 10 años, y mira a papá, solo, sin nadie, eso le pasó por amarrarse a alguien, ¡yo no terminaré así y es definitivo!

- No Rose, tu sabes lo que quiero, quiero proyectarme a una vida contigo

- Pues yo no Emm, así que déjalo, no me iré contigo ni ahora ni nunca

Abandonó la habitación en la que nos encontrábamos y me dejó solo.

Salí de allí, tomé una botella de vodka, y me encontré con Alice, en un rincón de la enorme casa, bebiendo de una botella de tequila añejo.

Me senté junto a ella, en silencio. Sabía que le había ocurrido algo similar que a mi. Bebimos en silencio el resto de la noche. Acompañándonos mutuamente en nuestro dolor.

Desde ese día, siempre hemos estado juntos, superando juntos las heridas que nos dejaron los hermanitos Hale.

…_Cause you're hot then you're cold_

_You're yes then you're no_

_You're in then you're out_

_You're up then you're down..._

* * *

><p><strong>Narrador´s POV.<strong>

_La despedida de Alice_

Las chicas se juntaron en la gran casa Cullen, se quedarían solas, ya que los padres habían decido juntarse para hacer una barbacoa en casa de Billy, el padre de Jake, era algo así como una reunión de padres. Se conocían hacía tantos años y los chicos habían crecido juntos, que se podría decir que eran como una gran familia.

La casa Cullen, estaba a merced de las féminas: Bella y Rosalie, se esmeraron en hacer la mejor despedida de soltera, habían contratado a una DJ para que pusiera música del gusto de Alice, comida por doquier; las amigas de instituto y las más cercanas, y por su puesto, la gran sorpresa.

Alice había quedado en su antigua habitación, encerrada, a la espera de que sus amigas le dijeran cuando podía bajar.

Aburrida, miraba el cielo raso, y de vez en cuando a su bello anillo de diamantes que su prometido le regalara el día que pidió su mano en matrimonio.

De toda la vida Emmett McCarthy y Alice Cullen habían sido grandes amigos, apoyándose mutuamente y escuchándose. Cuando Rosalie rechazó de lleno a Emm, y a éste se le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos, allí estuvo Alice para reconfortarlo y oírlo. Asimismo, la dinámica se repitió cuando Jasper terminó por desilusionar a Alice. Siempre habían estado juntos para consolarse y salir adelante. Una vez que fueran juntos a la universidad, se volvieron inseparables y comenzaron un noviazgo, que culminaría en una hermosa unión.

- Alice.- Golpea Bella la puerta de la habitación y asoma su cabeza.- ¡Ya es hora!

-¡Ya voy!- Gritó la futura novia.

Bajaron por las escaleras hacia la estancia, una muy emocionada Alice comenzó a soltar lágrimas de emoción, sus amigas del instituto, algunas de la universidad y sus amigas de la infancia, su cuñada y mejor amiga, Bella, y su amiga del alma Rosalie.

Rápidamente, comenzaron la fiesta, comiendo y bebiendo, y bebiendo, comentando las anécdotas de la preparatoria, la universidad; que hacer en caso de que el marido llegue fatigado a casa, cual es la mejor técnica para castigar al esposo…y un sin fin de consejos prácticos para la futura nueva esposa.

-Entonces Alice, cuando a Emmett se le ocurra llegar a las 6 de la mañana ebrio ¿ya sabes lo que debes hacer no?

-¿Gritarle?- Preguntó la confusa prometida.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Le gritó Ángela- ¿Ustedes viven en el siglo pasado? Esas cosas ya no se hacen, lo que tú debes hacer Alice es dejar a tu marido ¡sin sexo!

-¡Así se habla Angie!- Corearon algunas chicas e incluso pudo escucharse un aplauso.

Para Alice la palabra _marido_, se le hacía un nudo en el estomago, faltaban solo horas para su gran boda con Emmett, y ella tenía mucho miedo… de fallar. La futura novia se levantó discretamente del sofá mientras decía como excusa el rellenar su vaso de vodka, su cuñada la siguió hasta la mesa de bebidas.

- Alie… ¿Estas bien?

- ¡Bells…. Me espantaste!

-Lo siento linda, pero tienes una cara de preocupación y esto quería preguntártelo personalmente

-Estoy bien Bella de verdad

-Alice, te conozco desde hace muchos años, mucho antes de que te salieran pechos, así que no puedes engañarme, ¿Qué pasa, estas nerviosa por la boda…?

-Si… y no. No sé lo que me pasa Bella. Tengo miedo pero no de la boda, sino de mi, ¿estoy haciendo lo correcto?

-Emmett es un gran tipo.

-¡Lo se! Nunca lo he dudado. Es un excelente novio y un gran amigo, él ha estado conmigo en los momentos más difíciles… incluso cuando me rompieron el corazón, Emmett estuvo ahí para pegar mis pedacitos hasta que regresara a su estado original...

-¿Sigues pensando en _él,_ cierto?

-No.

-Vamos Alice confía en mí- La castaña la tomó de las manos- somos amigas desde niñas, y si tal vez soy levemente más grande que tú pero sabes que siempre nos hemos entendido y contado todo. Dime por favor que pase lo que pase, vas a lograr ser feliz, quiero que seas feliz, tienes que serlo.

-Voy a tratar Bella, de verdad que lo haré.

-Eso quiero ver Mary Alice Cullen, ahora cambia esa carita de tristeza que estamos en tu despedida de soltera – Bella sirvió 2 vasos de vodka y le dio el respectivo a su cuñada- vamos a brindar por tu felicidad, porque seas la novia mas feliz del mundo.

-¡Salud!- Brindaron las dos chicas.

Se dice que las mujeres son más desinhibidas, es muy cierto. La despedida de Alice ya tenía un gran número de mujeres ebrias hablando de sexualidad y lo fabuloso que era el jardinero o el lechero en la cama, cuantas veces le habían sido infiel al marido, mientras este le era infiel con la secretaria.

-¿Vicky y como puedes dormir tranquila sabiendo que James se acuesta con la perra de Irina?

-¡Porque yo le pago con la misma moneda!- Contestó su pelirroja amiga- eso es algo que nunca debes olvidar Alice.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó la chica.

-¡Victoria por favor!, Emmett jamás sería capaz de engañar a Alice ¿tu est´ss loca?- De pronto Rosalie comenzó a atragantarse con su bebida.

-¿Rose estas bien?- Preguntó Alice, mientras le daba unas palmaditas a la espalda de su amiga.

-Si – contesto la rubia, con un poco de tos- ¡lo siento es que este trago estaba muy fuerte!

-¡Bueno ya basta de hablar de infidelidades, ahora súbanle a la música que tengo muchas ganas de bailar!- interrumpió Tanya dándole un guiño a Rosalie que nadie mas noto.

Todas las mujeres que se encontraban en el lugar comenzaron a bailar y gritar, algunas ya se estaban muy ebrias, Alice por ejemplo se encontraba bailando arriba de la hermosa mesa de cedro de sus padres. De pronto, Bella y Rosalie quienes se encontraban ya en el mismo estado de alcohol que la novia, se acercan a la mesa donde estaba Alice empujando un inmenso pastel.

-¿Me trajeron un pasteeeel de "desh… pedida de soool... tera"? ¡Ustedes shoooon las mejooores amigassss del muuuundo!

-¡Si lo somooos!- Chillaron a coro Rosalie y Bella

- ¡Pero esa no es la u-n-i-c-a sorpresa!- dijo Bella

-¿Faaaal fal ta más?

-Siiiip. Rosalie quieres hacer los honores y bajar la futura y preciosa novia ¿junto a su rico pastel?

Rosalie ayudó a Alice a bajar de la mesa y la sentó en una silla en forma de trono que trajeron especialmente para ella. La castaña le da una señal a la DJ para que ponga música sexy, la intensidad de las luces comienza a bajar y con un foco de halógeno apuntan hacia la inmensa torta, de la cual, emerge un hermoso stripper bailando seximente al son de la música puesta por la DJ. Los gritos de las féminas, podían oírse a cinco cuadras a la redonda. Comienza a hacer su show, desnudándose y lanzando su precaria vestimenta a las enfebrecidas mujeres que daban todo por arrancarle un trozo de piel. Más y más gritos, más y más alcohol. Objetos que se rompían por todas partes de la casa. El show culminó con un baile exclusivo encima de la novia, por supuesto los gritos de las chicas no se hicieron esperar:

-¡Vamos Alice toca a ese sexy bombero!

-¡Mira esos abdominales de acero!- Gritaban las invitadas.

-¡Maldita suertuda Alice!, ¡acarícialo amiga que es todo tuyo!

-¡Yo también me quiero casar para que me traigan un sexy bombero como él!

-¡Que apague tu fuego Alice!

Las 5 horas que fueron programadas para la fiesta acaban de terminarse, las amigas ebrias comenzaron a despedirse de la novia para volver a la rutina con sus regordetes y ya medios calvos maridos.

Lauren Mallory, se ofreció para ir a dejar a Rosalie, quien se llevaba una botella de tequila en la mano, y estaba en evidente estado etílico que no la dejarían conducir sola de vuelta a casa.

-¡Rosie!… mi amiga Rosie… ¿sabesh que te adoro así con todo mi ser verdad Hale?- Una muy borracha Alice se colgaba de la chica que decía ser su mejor amiga.

-¡Sabesh que yo te adoro pequeña Cullen!

-¡Dime… dime que estoy haciendo lo correcto Hale… por favor!- Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de Alice

-¡No llores linda tu maquillaje se corre!

-¡Al diablo con el estúpido maquillaje!… solo dímelo Rosie, no se si estoy haciendo lo correcto, dime que debo casarme con Emmett.

La rubia limpió las mejillas de su mejor amiga quitando el maquillaje escurrido, y con todo el dolor de su corazón dijo las palabras que terminarían de destrozar su corazón- Estás haciendo lo correcto Alice, _cásate con Emmett_.

-Sabia que podía contar contigo amiga, te amo mucho.

-Yo también Alie, yo también.

-Rose debemos irnos…- Las interrumpió Lauren- son las 3:30 y mi marido ha de estar hecho una fiera porque no he llegado a casa y Kimmy ya no debe tardar en despertar para que le dé su leche.

-Si lo siento Lauren- Contestó Alice, soltando el abrazo de su mejor amiga- Te veo mañana linda descansa- Le dio un beso en la mejilla el cual Rosalie correspondió.

-Descansa Alice, nos vemos mañana Bella.

-Adiós Rosie, nos vemos Lauren, y gracias por llevarla a su casa.

-No te preocupes Bella, me queda de paso a mi casa. Nos vemos chicas.

Bella limpiaba algunas cosas de lo que había sido una _ligera y tranquila_ fiesta de despedida de soltera; Alice se encontraba sentada en el sillón abrazada a sus rodillas.

-Creo que esto te pertenece amiga- Bella puso la corona de reina sobre la cabeza de Alice- listo, ahora sonríe chica que esto no fue un funeral.

-Tengo miedo Bells… ¿y si no soy una buena esposa?... ¿Y si decepciono a Emmett en la cocina… o en la cama?

-Alice que cosas dices- Rió la castaña- eso jamás te ha preocupado… solo… solo son los nervios de la boda eso es todo. Nada del otro mundo.

-¿Es normal?

-¿Los nervios? Por supuesto, yo también los tuve. Pensé que haría todo mal con Edward y ¡míranos! Llevamos 5 años de casados…no te digo que ha sido un matrimonio fácil, tuvimos nuestras bajas y tú bien me viste como lo pasé cuando tu hermano se enrolló con esa… _mujerzuela_ en la universidad, sufrí si, y me costó demasiado perdonarlo y confiar en él de nuevo, pero venos ahora: Edward ha hecho hasta lo imposible por tratar de remendar su error y…

-Pero tú le pagaste con la misma moneda Bella, ¿olvidas a Nathaniel, el chico de Rumania?

-Nathaniel… si como olvidarlo tú misma me lo presentaste…- Suspiró su cuñada, y movió la cabeza regresando a la realidad -Alice tampoco me iba a dejar de que tu hermano se saliera con la suya, pero tú no hagas lo mismo que yo… la sensación de venganza se acaba con el paso de los años y el arrepentimiento llega.

-¿Te arrepientes de haberle sido infiel?

-¡Por supuesto que no! esa piruja casi destruyo mi recién empezado matrimonio… pero ya perdoné a Edward hace algunos años… además ahora tenemos a Carlie, ella ha fortalecido nuestra relación como no tienes idea… y bueno, agrégale la clases de tubo (caño) a las que nos inscribimos y el cambio en guardarropa que me hiciste.

- Ahora mi hermano ni siquiera va a tener tiempo de pensar en engañarte Bella, es más fácil que tu lo dejes primero- Comenzó a reírse Alice.

-Lo sé pero eso nunca se lo digas, dejémoslo que se sienta Rey de la selva por un rato más.

-Gracias Bellie, te quiero mucho ¿sabes que te amo como una hermana verdad?

-Lo sé pequeña Alice, lo sé. Mira ha quedado un poco de vodka, ¿nos lo terminamos?

-Bueno…- Se sirvieron los tragos mientras comenzaban a recordar y reír de todo lo que había vivido juntas.

-Vaya… - La puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe asustando a las dos ebrias chicas que ya estaba en el suelo, pegado a la puerta estaba su hermano Edward- Pensé que seria una pequeña despedida de soltera hermanita.

-Fue pequeña hermanito- Alice se levantó del suelo - y eso es todo lo que te diré

-Pues no lo parece… ¿embriagaste a mi esposa?- Edward levantó a su mujer que parecía no tener equilibrio, más de lo normal.

-No seas un aguafiestas Eddie, tu esposa se embriagó solita.

-Hola bebé, ¿me extrañaste? -Bella se colgaba del cuello de su marido- Porque yo sí, y mucho.

-Cariño ya estas ebria tenemos que irnos ya…

-No estoy ebria Edward Cullen… - le apuntó con el dedo su mujer- solo estoy un poquito feliz de acuerdo. Tu hermanita que es mi mejor amiga se va a casar y esto teníamos que celebrarlo, así que no estés con tu sermón, que toda tu camisa huele a cigarrillo y alcohol.

-¿Me estas regañando Bella Cullen?- contestó con una sonrisa torcida y sexy su flamante esposo.

-Te estoy educando Edward Cullen-Susurró ella en su oído de la forma mas sensual que pudo- ahora vayamos a casa que llevo reprimiendo el deseo de brincarte encima y tu hermanita esta frente a nosotros.

-Pues no se diga más- La cargó en sus hombros como todo un cavernícola mientras que Bella no paraba de reír- hermanita te veo en unas horas más, voy a llevarme a mi esposa a casa aprovechando que nuestros padres se han quedado con Carlie hoy. Te quiero enana descansa.

-Adiós hermanito, y _vedem__în curând Bella. _(Nos vemos pronto Bella)

- _La revedere__Alice_ (Adiós Alice) - se despidieron las chicas en rumano con una leve risa, por supuesto Edward no lo sabía, para él, esa despedida era parte del lenguaje del _código entre chicas_, cosa que jamás se atrevería a preguntar.

Bella pasaba la mano, sensualmente en la pierna de su marido mientras conducía a casa.

-Bella, amor, estoy intentando manejar… por favor no tientes a mi autocontrol.

-No puedo aguantarme bebé, te necesito ya.

-Cariño estamos a 2 cuadras de la casa, ¿no puedes aguantarte unos segundos más?

-No…- susurró ella en el oído de su marido, Edward frenó el carro y salió corriendo a abrir la puerta, ya habían llegado a su casa. La sacó del auto y lo más rápido que pudo la cargo entre sus brazos y corrió.

-¿Me deseas tanto como yo a ti cielo?- Ronroneo Bella en su oído.

-¡Dios… Bella me estas matando!- Edward cerró la puerta de una patada y acorraló a su mujer contra la pared, la beso desesperadamente mientras las manos de ambos recorrían sus sudorosos cuerpos e iban despojando la ropa de su pareja.

-¿Quieres hacerlo duro contra la pared _la mia Bella_?- Preguntó en un sexy acento italiano, mientras recorría su cuello.

-Contra la pared, sobre la mesa, donde tu quieras bebé- Le respondió Bella casi en un ronroneo gatuno, mientras envolvía sus piernas sobre las caderas de su marido, y este la embestía lo mas salvaje que podía- hoy soy toda tuya mi amor…

….

Alice, se quedó sola en la enorme casa, en el más absoluto desastre, miraba por todas partes de ese lugar recordando los buenos momentos que había vivido ahí:

El pequeño espacio debajo de la escalera donde Jasper la había besado de nuevo, luego de esconderse de Emmett por haberle arrojado un globo con harina; la encimera de la cocina donde Jasper la subió para curar su rodilla después de haberse cortado con un vaso de vidrio cuando tenía 14; el marco de la puerta de la sala donde Jasper le pidió que fuera su novia de mentiras, porque había una chica de 19 años que lo molestaba y quería espantarla, ellos solo tenían 15 ; el sofá donde se revolcaron por primera vez a los 16 y donde la abuela Catherine Platt los había descubierto; su recamara donde habían hecho el amor demasiadas veces: antes, durante e incluso algunas veces después de haber terminado su "noviazgo"; el salón del piano de Edward, donde Jasper le juró no volver engañarla con alguna otra chica… y a los 3 días él se había acostado con Emma Flint.

Los besos, las caricias, los gemidos, los pleitos, las groserías que se habían dicho, los objetos aventados a la pared, las reconciliación con o sin sexo y la infinidad de veces que habían hecho el amor o solo la calentura de follar…

Todo estaba guardado en esta casa y Alice ya no podía más, tenía que desahogarse, no soportaba la presión de tantas cosas reprimidas a lo largo de los años. Ebria, como se hallaba, decidió llamar a Jasper, para decirle unas cuantas cosas que tenía atoradas desde la última vez que se vieron.

-¿Bueno, quien habla?- preguntaron al otro lado de la línea.

-Hola Jasper ¿tan rápido te olvidaste de mi cariño?

-¿Alice?

-La misma.

-¿Estas bien? Son… las cuatro de la mañana Cullen, ¿segura que estás bien?

-¡Mejor que nunca!- Respondió la chica con una leve risa.

-¡Estás ebria!… esa era mi segunda opción.

-Vaya, te preocupas por mí, que dulce de tu parte Jasper…

-Siempre me preocupo por ti, eso bien lo sabes.

-Si te preocuparas por mí, no me hubieras roto el corazón en la fiesta de Oliver Kane ¿o ya se te olvido?

-Alice… ¡por Dios!… ¡solo tenía 17 años!

-La edad no era un factor importante para ti Jasper, me engañaste infinidad de veces, me jurabas una y otra vez que yo era… era lo único que te importaba, y mentiste, ¡me mentiste! ¡Jugaste conmigo las veces que quisiste!…

-¡Alice por todos los cielos estas ebria¡ ¡cálmate ya!

-¡No me pienso calmar, es mi despedida de soltera y puedo hacer lo que yo quiera! ¡Puedo gritarte lo mucho que te odio si yo quiero!

-¿Dónde estás Alice?

-Eso no te importa, nunca te importé…

-Estás en la casa de tus padres voy para allá, no te muevas Alie.

-¡No me digas Alie!- La chica no pudo gritarle nada mas porque el ya había colgado la llamada- … ¡Estúpido Jasper! ¡a mi nadie me cuelga las llamadas!

La enorme casa de pronto comenzó a sentirse pequeña, ¿acaso el había dicho que iba a verla? Por supuesto que no, Jasper Hale solo decía mentiras, jugaba con su cerebro y lastimaba a su corazón. A él no le importaba nadie, ninguna chica podía ser digna de ganar su corazón, no había probabilidad de que alguna mujer pudiera ser la señora de Hale.

-Jasper es un idiota, un asno que rompió mi corazón hace muchos años… pero ya no lo voy a permitir… me voy a casar con Emmett… ¡me voy a casar con Emmett!

-¿¡Qué dijiste!- Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos, el chico rubio que alguna vez había amado estaba frente a ella totalmente asombrado- Repite lo que acabas de decir.

-No se de que estás hablando Hale…

-Acabo de escucharte… ¿te piensas casar con Emmett solo para olvidarte de mí?

-¿¡Qué haces en mi casa! ¡No tienes derecho de pisar la casa de mis padres!…

-Edward es mi amigo, así que puedo venir las veces que yo quiera.

-¡Edward no sabe que te revolcaste con su hermanita! ¡así que puedo hacer que te eche a patadas de aquí rápidamente, no sin antes darte una buena golpiza!

-¿No puedes hacer algo por ti misma bebé Cullen? Siempre tienes que llamar a tu hermano para que proteja tu integridad.

Alice se acercó hasta Jasper y sin que el pudiera esquivarlo le propino un puñetazo en la mejilla.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa loca? Eso me dolió.

-¡Vuelve a decirme bebé Cullen y el próximo lugar donde te golpeare podría dejarte sin descendencia. Ahora lárgate de mi casa que no quiero verte más… tu cara me da asco!

-¡No decías lo mismo cuando nos besábamos en el estudio de tu padre!…

-¡Hay cosas que no merecen la pena ser recordadas Hale… fuiste un gran error en mi vida, el peor error de mi vida!

-¡De los errores se aprende bebé Cullen!- Jasper llegó hasta ella y la aprisionó contra la pared besándola, demostrándole toda la pasión contenida durante años; ella se iba a casar pero no le importaba, ahora solo eran ellos dos, por ahora…

-No, no puedo…- la chica se separó de él.

-¿Alice qué pasa?

-¿Cómo que qué pasa? ¡Acabas de besarme pedazo de animal eso es lo que pasa!- Alice empujó lo más que pudo a Jasper de ella y caminó por la sala- ¡Esto no puede seguir Jasper, no es justo que cuando a ti se te de la gana vengas a verme y quieras arreglar todo con un beso y sexo!

- Alie…

-¡Te dije hace muchos años que no me llamaras Alie nunca más en tu vida!

- Alice por favor cálmate.

-¡No puedo calmarme Jasper, no puedo! ¡siempre tienes que estar ahí arruinando mi vida!- Alice arrojó muy cerca de él una botella vacía de vodka.

- ¡Demonios, ya vas a empezar a lanzarme cosas, la última vez que lo hiciste fue en la graduación y gracias tu buen brazo derecho y a esa estúpida pelota tuve la mejilla morada por casi 3 semanas!

-¡Es una pena que no te durara toda la vida, eso sería un buen recordatorio de lo animal e idiota que eres!

-¡De verdad no entiendo lo que te propones Cullen!… ¡estás ebria es mejor que te lleve a tu cama y repongas energías!- Jasper caminó hacia ella con la intención de cargarla y llevarla a su habitación.

-¡No te me acerques!- Ella le gritó- ¡No quiero dormir, quiero que arreglemos esto!

-No existe un _esto _Alice… -Jasper comenzó a caminar por la sala, comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar las palabras correctas- … hace años que no nos dirigimos la palabra, salvo un _hola y adiós_; si estoy aquí es porque Emmett es mi amigo y quiso que yo fuera su padrino de boda.

-¿Acaso ya no querías verme a mi?- Preguntó la chica Cullen con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Demonios!… - El rubio se acercó hasta ella y comenzó a acariciar su mejilla- No sé qué pasa conmigo Alice, cuando estoy cerca de ti, dejo de ser el idiota que aparenta ser un chico malo, solo soy otro tonto mas enamorado de la chica mas maravillosa del mundo.

-¿Por qué no quieres ser mi tonto enamorado Jazzy, no estoy a tu nivel?

-Alice, mi pequeña Alice… jamás podrás estar a mi nivel… porque yo soy el que no te merece, eres una excelente chica, una gran amiga, fuiste la mejor casi novia que he tenido y por lo visto vas a ser una maravilla de esposa… algo que jamás podré comprobar.

-Jazz…

-Perdóname Alice, perdóname por todo lo que te he hecho… tu salvaste mi vida y jamás tuve la cortesía de agradecértelo… - Jasper se sentó en el sofá y Alice hizo lo mismo- ¿Recuerdas… recuerdas la primera vez que me besaste?

-Cómo olvidarlo… -sonrió Alice acercándose más a él- Querías que besara a un asqueroso sapo, y al final te bese a ti- Sus rostros cada ves estaban más cerca.

-Si… fuiste mi primer beso Alie.

-Yo… pensé que tu primer beso había sido con Ashley Cook…

-No… me dio mucho miedo y no la besé… por supuesto nadie lo supo nunca porque ella se mudó el día siguiente, así que ahí esta mi mayor secreto Alice, fuiste mi primer beso, mi primer amor, mi primera decepción y…

-¿Y que más Jazz?- Susurró ella a milímetros de su boca.

-Quiero que seas mi último amor Alie- Jasper no soportó más y la besó, besos sus labios que tanto había anhelado desde hace 5 años cuando terminaron su relación, la beso desesperadamente y sin embargo con toda la ternura reprimida por esos años. Alice se sentó ahorcadas de él y comenzó a pegarse más a él hasta rozar sus sexos.

-Siempre serás mi primer y ultimo amor Jazzy- Exclamó la chica mientras el no dejaba de atacar su cuello- Por favor… no me hagas sufrir más.

-Odio hacerte esto nena.

-Jazz vamos a mi recamara, no soporto más, quiero tenerte dentro de mí- El rubio la cargó mientras ella rodeaba las caderas con sus piernas y la llevó en unos segundos a su habitación, la depositó en su cama y comenzó a besarla, la boca sus mejillas, sus parpados; bajó hasta su cuello y comenzó a atacarlo y bajó hasta los botones de su delicado vestido y comenzó a desabotonarlo hasta encontrar su sostén negro de encaje, era de los que se abrían por delante, Alice le dio la señal con la mirada de que siguiera y él como buen amante enamorado lo hizo, se deshizo de la prenda y comenzó a besar sus pequeños pechos, Alice no era una copa C, pero eran perfectos para él.

Para Jasper era la primera vez que hacía el amor, se entregó de una manera casi salvaje y a la vez dulce; para Alice sería la ultima vez que haría el amor con Jasper, por eso disfruto de la sensación de ser amada y correspondida toda la noche, los besos, las caricias y las palabras te amo, resonaron por la habitación.

Ya eran las 7 de la mañana y unos pequeños rayos de sol amenazaban con iluminar la habitación, habían dormido solo una hora, porque querían aprovechar el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos.

-Creí que estabas dormida cariño- Susurró Jasper dándole un beso sobre la frente.

-No, no quería dormir, no quería despertar sola y sin ti.

-No lo iba a hacer, te prometí no irme de tu lado nunca más.

-¿Jasper?

-Dime preciosa- Respondió el mientras hacía círculos en su espalda.

-¿Me amas?- Preguntó con cierta dificultad Alice.

-Sabes que si mi Alie.

-Yo también te amo… y mucho.

-Lo sé cariño- Él la besó tiernamente hasta que la alarma del teléfono los interrumpió.

-Bella contrató a una señora para que limpiara la casa y llegará en 20 minutos.

-Entonces esa es mi señal para escapar- Jasper se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, Alice solo se envolvió en la sábana y se sentó en la cama.

-¿Te veré al rato?

-No lo creo preciosa… Rose y yo tenemos que ir a ver al viejo, ya sabes a pesar de todo es nuestro padre… y tú… pues tu tienes la cena de ensayo, estaré ahí… porque soy el padrino de tu futuro esposo, creo que eso lo sabes.

-Si… -Susurró Alice. Jasper ya estaba listo, se acercó a la cama y le dio un último beso.

-Siempre serás el amor de mi vida Mary Alice Cullen- Levantó el rostro de la chica que no paraba de llorar- Sabes que te voy a amar hasta que mi corazón se detenga, te lo prometo.

-Tú nunca cumpliste tus promesas…

-Pero esta si… -Jasper se levantó de la cama y abrió la puerta de la habitación de la chica, esta sería la última vez que estaría con ella- Vas a ser muy feliz sin mí, te lo prometo… adiós Alie.

Por la puerta de esa habitación se iba él, ese tipo que le había roto el corazón infinidad de veces, que le gritaba que jamás volvería a ella, pero que siempre regresaba, Alice lo sabía: _Jasper Hale nunca cumplía sus promesas… _

* * *

><p>Acercándonos al final<p>

**Narrador's POV**

Emmett y Rose, se hallaban en el más incómodo de los silencios mientras se dirigían al centro comercial. Rosalie temía que Emmett le hubiese dicho algo a Alice. Alice era su gran amiga, y no quería dañarla, le quería demasiado, pero también, había tardado todo este tiempo, para darse cuenta que realmente amaba a Emmett, y que nunca debió dejarlo ir. Ahora, toda arrepentida, soñaba y añoraba que Emm le diera una segunda oportunidad.

Por su parte, Emmett, se encontraba demasiado confundido, y ni siquiera quería pensar. Recorrieron todo el centro comercial, de arriba hacia abajo, y no, no había señales de Alice. La gente que paseaba por el lugar, miraban al novio y a la dama de honor, con cierta confusión.

- ¡Estoy segura que lo supo Emm!

- ¡No creo que lo sepa a no ser que tu le hayas dicho algo!

- ¡No! ¿¡Cómo crees! ¡Eso la destruiría!

- ¡Claro que si! ¡Fue un error! ¡Tú fuiste un terrible error!

Mientras tanto, Jasper, se internaba en el frío y húmedo bosque. A medida que avanzaba, su calzado fino y su bello traje, iban embarrándose con el lodo. En el fondo, temía que Alice, le hubiese dicho algo a Emmett, y que ese fuera el motivo por el cual huyó en primer lugar. Siguió caminado por el lodoso sendero, y pronto vio que en las ramas de los árboles había trozos de fina tela blancuzca, era un indicio de que Alice se hallaba más cerca de lo que él creía. Escuchó unos sollozos, grandes sollozos, los siguió cauteloso. Avanzando un poco más entre el lodo y las ramas, encontró a Alice, a un lado del camino, sentada en el barro, con su traje de novia hecho trizas, el velo embarrado y roto por el roce con las ramas de los árboles; el rimel corrido, unas líneas negras que corrían por sus mejillas hasta depositarse en el blanco vestido. Alice, lloraba en forma desconsolada. Jasper, continuó mirándola desde su escondrijo. Sabía, que ese dolor, lo había provocado él, con su estúpido egoísmo. La amaba, pero no era capaz de reconocerlo abiertamente. Sus inseguridades, habían hecho que dañara a quién él más amaba. Añoraba que algún día Alice lo perdonara y que pudieran hacer su vida juntos, como siempre debió haber sido desde un principio.

Tímidamente, se acercó a Alice, quien aún no notaba su presencia.

- ¡Una novia tan guapa como tú debería estar casándose ahora, no tener a medio Forks, siguiéndola!

Entre sollozos, Alice pudo articular - ¡Desaparece de mi vista idiota! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¿¡Es qué acaso no fue suficiente que hayas arruinado mi boda!

- Alice….- Jasper, por primera vez no sabía que decir. Era cierto, había arruinado gran parte de la vida de Alice, y ahora también la de su amigo Emmett. Guardó silencio, porque Alice lo merecía, sacó su móvil y marcó a Emmett, avisándole que la había encontrado en el bosque.

En cuestión de escasos minutos, Emmett y Rose, llegan al bosque donde estaba Alice. Se encuentran con Jazz, quien le indica a Emmett, donde está exactamente Alice.

Emm, visualiza a Alice, sentada en el frío y húmedo suelo, llorando en forma desconsolada.

- ¡Cielo! ¿¡Qué es lo que pasa, qué es lo que va mal!

- ¡Soy de lo peor, no te merezco Emm!

- ¿¡Pero qué pasó!- preguntó el grandote.

- ¡Jasper Hale! ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!- Chilló Alice aun con la cabeza entre sus rodillas.

- Uhmmm…ya veo... Aun lo amas ¿no es cierto?

Emmett, sacó cigarrillos de su chaqueta, y comenzó a fumar, le ofreció uno a Alice, quien gustosa lo tomó.

- Bueno, cariño, esto cambia las cosas...eso quiere decir que ni tu ni yo hemos superado a esos idiotas hermanitos Hale…sigo amando a Rose con igual o mayor intensidad que cuando me dejó en la fiesta de graduación

- ¡Pero Emm! ¡Te he traicionado de la peor manera!

- No creo que me hayas traicionado más de lo que yo te traicioné a ti Alie

- Pero Emm… no puedo creer que voy a decirte esto- La pequeña tomó aire y soltó lo que podría lastimar a su mejor amigo- Me acosté… ¡me acosté con Jasper el día de mi despedida de soltera!

- Y yo lo hice con Rose…lo siento Alice, pero estos dos idiotas son dueños de nuestros corazones- Emmett la tomó de las manos- Cariño, eres genial, eres el tipo de chica que merece a un gran marido al lado y que la ame incondicionalmente y si ese idiota de Jazz no sabe valorarte, puedo olvidarme por un momento de que es mi amigo y romperle las piernas o un par de costillas si llega a hacerte daño- Alice le dio una pequeña sonrisa.

- ¿Y entonces… que hacemos ahora, Emm?- Suspiró la chica.

- Pues creo que ponerles las cosas claras a los idiotas Hale, e ir a nuestra recepción de matrimonio anunciando nuestra separación…no quiero perder todo ese alcohol…además no por nada tomamos clases de baile nena.- Le dijo guiñándole un ojo

- Emmett.- Dijo Alice entre sollozos.- ¿Cómo puedes perdonarme después de esto?

- Eso es fácil, por que eres y siempre serás mi mejor amiga…te quiero, pero no de la manera en que tú amas a Jazz o yo a Rosalie…ahora cariño, anda a reclamar lo que es tuyo

- Y tu ve por lo tuyo Emm- Alice le dio un último beso sobre los labios, y terminaron con un enorme abrazo fraternal; comprendieron sin más rodeos que no estaban destinados a hacer una vida juntos como pareja. Sus corazones tenían dueño, desde hacía años.

Jasper y Rosalie, esperaban en un lugar más cercano donde habían dejado el auto.

Miraron sorprendidos cuando vieron a Alice y a Emmett, saliendo tan tranquilos del bosque.

- Debo hacer una cosa antes Emm.- Le dijo Alice, Emm solo asintió aun sin comprender lo que su ex prometida estaba a punto de hacer.

- ¡Ay! ¿¡Por qué demonios hiciste eso Alice! – La pequeña Cullen se acercó a Rosalie, y dio una tremenda cachetada dejándole sus dedos marcados

- ¡Por que eres una idiota que destrozaste a Emmett! ¡Y si vuelves a hacerlo te juro Rosalie Hale, te juro que te corto el cabello con tijeras de cortar pasto!- Rosalie, se tomó muy enserio la amenaza de Alice, sabía muy bien lo que era capaz de hacer, cuando se proponía las cosas.

- Antes de entregarte a este imbécil que tengo por amigo, hay algo que he querido hacer siempre pero no tenía el pretexto, Emmett, se acercó a Jasper, y le dio un golpe de puño, de lleno en el ojo…le quedaría en tinta

- ¡Eso idiota, fue por que te acostaste con mi reciente ex novia y por todo el daño que le haz hecho, y si vulvas a dañarla te juro, escúchame bien idiota, te juro que te rompo las piernas y además te dejo sin descendencia!

-¡Diablos Emmett, eso me dolió!- Gritó el rubio con una mano sobre la cara.

-Eso es para que recuerdes mi amenaza- Le guiñó Emmett mientras rodeaba a Rosalie con su mano derecha.

- Bueno ya que ustedes dos se desahogaron – Rosalie señaló a Alice y Emm – Creo que es hora de regresar a la recepción, tenemos que dar la "nueva noticia" y la verdad quiero bailar salsa contigo Emm.

Una vez que anunciaron ante los invitados y familiares que la boda no se llevaría a cabo, pero que aun así asistieran a la fiesta, para que no se desperdiciaran las cosas, la familia directa quedó sorprendida ante el cambio inminente de planes. Los padres de Alice y de Emmett, estaban perplejos. Edward, por su parte, como hermano sobre protector, le dio un puñetazo a Jasper, por haberse acostado con su hermanita todo este tiempo y por haberle roto el corazón incontables veces. Jazz, quedaría con dos ojos amoratados, pero no importaba, Alice valía la pena.

Alice y Emmett, lucieron en la pista sus dotes de bailarines. La fiesta resultó después de todo excelente, y sería recordada como la mejor "no boda" de Forks.

Finalmente Alice se quedaría con Jasper, el dueño de su corazón, y Emmett con Rosalie, la dueña de su corazón…


	2. Chapter 2

Mis Queridas Lectoras:

Lindas, se ha abierto la poll para que voten por nuestras historias en el contest

**TeenageDreamsTwilightContest**** con ****LAST FRIDAY NIGHT TGIF**** By –Dulce aMoR- (que con mucho gusto colaboré) y con Hot and Cold by Regina Baechler (donde –DuLce aMoR- fue mi fiel colaboradora)**. En fin, les pido que pasen por el contest y voten por nosotras ;) las historias están muy buenas y divertidas…

Una vez finalizado el contest, vendrán las continuaciones de las historias ;) besos a todas!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola Niñas, esta es una escena eliminada…si la incluíamos, el OS iba a quedar más largo de lo que era!**

**Aquí se explica lo que pasó entre Emmett y Rosalie**

**Que la disfruten ;)**

**Aun falta por incluir un epílogo, para que sepan que pasó con los demás al pasar del tiempo.**

**Besos**

**R.B.**

* * *

><p>Rosalie estaba más que ebria, caminado en la oscuridad de su casa, chocaba con todo a su paso, además, soltaba pequeñas risitas. Con un esfuerzo sobre humano, logró llegar a su cuarto, no sin antes tropezarse con lo que sus pies hallaran a su paso.<p>

Se tumbó en su cama, pero su sorpresa fue grande, al notar que no estaba sola.

- ¿¡Qué diablos!

- ¡Me despertasssshate!

- ¿¡Tan borrasha estoy que tengo alucinaciones!

Rosalie, creía que era todo producto de su borrachera, que en realidad Emmett no estaba allí…Desde que sus amigos anunciaron su compromiso e inminente unión, una parte de Rosalie tenía constantes sueños y alucinaciones con su ex "novio" y amor de su adolescencia, Emmett McCarthy. Nunca lo dijo en voz alta y nunca se lo reconoció a Emmett, pero verdaderamente, ella quería ir con él, cuando se lo propuso, pero sus inseguridades fueron más fuertes que su decisión, y por temor, lo dejó y le rompió el corazón en mil pedazos.

- ¡Mmmmm! ¡Hueles mejor de lo que recordaba Rosie!

- Debo estar alucinando….¿pero que mal me hará si sihgo soñando con Emm?

- ¡Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja Estaás ebrrriaa Rose!

- ¡Noooo, no lo había notado!… ¿también huelen bien las alucinaciones?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, comenzaron a besarse. Sin inhibiciones, temor o timidez. Rosalie lo había extrañado mucho estos cinco años en que no lo había visto. Secretamente seguía amándolo. Durante todos estos años vivió con el arrepentimiento de la peor decisión que tomó en su vida.

Emmett, respondió a sus besos con mayor intensidad. El beso que comenzó dulce y tierno, terminó siendo fiero y apasionado, demostrando todo el amor y dolor contenido durante años. En una parte de su cerebro, Emmett sabía que esto no estaba bien, estaba traicionando a su querida Alice, ¿pero quien puede mandar a un terco corazón enamorado?, se dejó llevar por la encendida pasión hacia Rosalie, quien le contestaba con devoción sus besos y caricias.

En algún momento de su desenfrenada pasión, comenzaron a deshacerse de sus ropas lo más torpemente posible, dada su borrachera; finalmente, lograron su objetivo, despojándose total y absolutamente de sus prendas, regándolas por toda la habitación.

Rosalie, besó a Emmett como si no existiera mañana, Emmett pasó por su cuello, besándola suavemente, sabía muy bien que eso la encendía, lo mismo, a su vez Rosalie, tomaba el lóbulo de Emmett entre sus dientes y lo presionaba ligeramente, eso era capaz de llevarlo al cielo y volver.

Con sus manos se exploraron mutuamente, como años atrás lo habían hecho. Emmett se situó entre las piernas de Rose, dulcemente Rosalie, le abrió el paso a Emmett, situando sus extremidades entre las caderas de su amante.

Siguieron besándose y haciendo el amor gran parte de la noche, hasta que el cansancio los venció, dejándolos exhaustos. Rosalie, después de muchos años, se sintió segura al apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Emmett sintiendo como latía su alocado corazón.

La luz del potente sol, se filtraba a través de las cortinas, dándole de lleno en la cara a Emmett. Llevó una de sus manos a la cara, con dificultad abrió los ojos, no sin tener que cerrarlos otra vez. Cuando finalmente los abrió, miró que sobre su pecho, descansaba una cabellera rubia, que él conocía muy bien.

Rápidamente, por su cabeza pasaron borrosas imágenes de lo acontecido anoche. Dio un salto en la cama, despertando a Rosalie, Emmett cayó de la cama, y alcanzó a coger un cojín para cubrirse sus partes íntimas. Ambos se miraron con horror, sabían que habían traicionado a Alice; Rosalie se llevó una mano a la boca, en señal de sorpresa. Ella creía que todo había sido el mejor sueño de su vida.

- ¿¡Qué mierda! ¡No! ¡No puede ser!

- Emmett, amor…

- ¡No me digas amor, hace años que ya no soy tu amor!

- ¡No me decías eso anoche!

- ¡No Rose, esto no puede ser, yo me caso mañana con Alice!

- Pero Emm, ¿acaso no significó nada para ti?

- ¡No! ¡No Rose! ¡Esto es un terrible error!

Emmett, cogió sus cosas, entre el desorden que reinaba en la habitación, y se fue, dejando a Rose, con lágrimas en los ojos, apenas cubierta por una delicada sábana.


End file.
